


Almost

by MaKenZieMKZ



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Not Canon Compliant - Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Not yet anyway I haven't watched it yet, One Shot, Protective Credence Barebone, for now, modesty barebone needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaKenZieMKZ/pseuds/MaKenZieMKZ
Summary: Modesty ponder on names, her life, and tries to look out for her brother, Credence, best she can.
Relationships: Credence Barebone & Mary Lou Barebone, Credence Barebone & Modesty Barebone, Credence Barebone & Percival Graves | Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to their proper creator/owners/etc. Me no own, you no sue. I have no money even if you do sue.

Modesty sat alone at the table. It was going to be her ninth birthday soon..or perhaps she already was? She didn’t remember when her birthday truly was, sometime in the winter. Modesty recalled making snow angels in the snow along with three blurry faced siblings singing, “Happy Birthday, Celia!” A name Modesty kept hidden within the depths of her heart, and beneath the loose floorboard under her bed on the back of a family picture rescued from the fire that claimed so much.

Two more weeks, and five years as Modesty with Ma, Credence, and Chastity would be reached. Her  _ name day _ , that was what it would be called, in just a fortnight. Maybe she would receive another doll, a witch in pain of course, like her other doll that had sticks tied around her. Or perhaps chalk, so she could draw hopscotch squares, or a new dress. Whatever it was, it would only be one or two, Ma prided herself on humility and Modesty would be modest in behavior, appearances, and property. 

The thud of the knife chopping some home-grown carrots was all the noise Chastity made as she prepared dinner. Modesty wondered if Chastity remembered her first name or if it had faded from her memory. Credence didn’t remember his first name. He had no memories from before, he only recalled being here, at the church or with Ma, always. The only reason they knew he was like Chastity and her was because Ma had said that Credence had been adopted too.

Ma had been making pamphlets when the time for Credence to be home passed. Now she sat atop the stairs, waiting. Credence had never been late before, but Ma was particularly harsh on him, possibly because he was a boy. 

Finally, the front door swung open to reveal Credence. He swiftly bowed his head as usual, but Modesty caught a glimpse of an unusual dull spark of light in his eyes.

* * *

**Later that night**

Modesty sat on her bed, legs dangling off the side as she pretended to read The New Salem Philanthropic Society’s Guide. 

“Modesty,” her door opened. Ma smiled at the sight of her youngest with her favorite book. “It’s time for bed.” 

“Yes Ma, goodnight Ma.” Modesty placed her book on her tiny shelf and blew out the candle.

Modesty waited patiently, ear pressed against the door, until she heard the familiar foot treads and click of Ma’s door closing, and a few minutes later, snores. 

Modesty retrieved the small, holey satchel with a snapped strap out from underneath her mattress, and stepped out into the dark hallway. Mindful of the old and creaky wood, she hesitated at Chastity’s bedroom door for a moment before moving past to her brother’s.  Slowly, Modesty inched the door open. 

* * *

Credence’s back  _ hurt _ . His shirt remained off, as it had been during his punishment, so as not to ruin his clothes. He lay on his chest, trying to fall asleep in the darkness as tears streamed down his cheeks. Credence squeezed his eyes shut when the sound of his door creaking slightly as it slowly opened reached his ears. 

A match scratched against the box and light glowed as the now lit candle’s flame danced like a ballerina. 

“Modesty.” Credence breathed in relief. Turning his head, Credence watched as Modesty reached into her familiar bag, withdrew a tin can, and unscrew the lid to reveal the almost empty container’s green substance. Modesty dipped her fingers into the goo and carefully gan to apply it to the belt marks covering his back. Credence hissed into his old and worn pillow as the initial sting spread, relishing in the cool comfort that followed. 

“How-where do you get that stuff?” Credence asked as Modesty wrapped a bandage across his back with practiced ease. The said bandage would need to be taken off and hidden in the morning, but it worked best to have it on for now. 

Modesty didn’t respond to his inquiry, instead, she spread his blanket over him, blew out the candle, and retreated back to her room though the darkness.

  
_ Soon _ , Credence thought,  _ soon I’ll get us out of here.  _

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot for now. It may become a multi-chapter story later.


End file.
